dragonsdogmafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Очищение
(В процессе перевода) Очищение - это услуга предоставляемая Ольрой в обмен на Кристаллы разлома. Она снимает проклятья с различных артефактов превращая их в полезные предметы и экипировку. Такие проклятые артефакты можно встретить только на Остров Неизбывной Горечи. Общее представление Проклятые предметы на Острове Неизбывной Горечи бывают нескольких видов: Сувениров, Безделушек, Оружия и Брони, каждый из которых которых доступен в трех рангах. Более высокие ранги превращаются в более мощную экипировку, но и их очищение требует больше кристаллов разлома. Результатами очищения могут быть обычные, необычные и редкие предметы: свитки, которые открывают Секретные Усилители, высокоуровневое оружие и доспехи, некоторые с особыми магическими свойствами и более высококачественное оборудование, чем традиционное, полученное в Грансис; кольца и ленты усиливающие определенные навыки до третьего уровня при надевании (см. Dark Arisen Навыки). Очищение и Специализации За исключением проклятых сувениров, результаты очищения имеет прямую зависимость от Специализации как Воскресшего так и главной пешки. Специализации конкретных предметов могут быть разделены на три типа, часто называемых "красным" (ближнего боя), "желтым" (кинжалы и луки), и "синим" (магия) - цвета соответствуют цвету иконки специализации; гибридные специализации имеют два цвета, обозначающие составляющие их профессий. | style="padding:3px;" |Мечи, Щиты, Двуручные мечи, Двуручные молоты, Булавы, и Магические щиты Броня для специализаций ближнего боя, иногда убийц. Кольца навыков для основного оружия ближнего боя, щитов и магических щитов. Кольца Убийц. |- |Синий Чародейство | | style="padding:3px;" |Посохи, и Высшие посохи Доспехи для чародеев, в том числе Лучника-мага Чародейские кольца навыков, в том числе для магических щитов, но исключая навыки для магических луков. |- |Желтый Луки и кинжалы | | style="padding:3px;" |Кинжалы, Короткие луки, Длинные луки, и Магические луки Броня для всех специализаций использующих кинжалы. Кольца навыков для всех связанных типов оружия, включая кольца для специализации лучник-маг. |} Оружие, полученное при очистки, будет соответствовать одному из цветов специализации в которой находится Воскресший или Главная Пешка. Например: * С Лучником-магом (желтый / синий) воскресшим, и главной пешкой бойцом (красный), очищение может дать предмет, подходящий для любого цвета профессии (красный, синий или желтый). * Если воскресший и главная пешка бойцы (красный) может быть получен только красные предметы * Однако, даже если специализация обоих боец (красный), все еще можно получить неподходящий «красный» предмет, такой как магический щит для мистического рыцаря. Первый принцип при очистке проклятых предметов это чтобы специализация Воскресшего и Главной пешки во время очищения была того же цвета что и желаемая вещь. Результаты очищения Сувенир с острова Сувениры с острова в результате очищения приносят: расходники, не боевую экиперовку и Свитки Усилителей. Безделушка с острова Безделушки с острова (переводчик явно недооценивает важность этих предметов) приносят кольца усиливающие способности специальностей или другие кольца увеличивающие параметры. *For purification of Bitterblack Gear, the result is quite likely to give a skill band or ring that is unsuited to either Arisen or Pawn, for example Gear Lv.2 may yield a Ranger's Band when both Arisen and Main Pawn are Striders. Bitterblack Weapons Bitterblack Weapons yield high level weapons of increasing power according to tier, some of which have unique, or special and magickal effects not obtainable in Gransys. Bitterblack Armor Bitterblack Armor yields high level armor of increasing Defense according to tier, some of which have unique, or special and magickal effects not obtainable in Gransys. *For Bitterblack Armor, the item will be wearable by either the Arisen or Main Pawn in almost all cases - an exception to this are purifications for an Assassin Arisen with a non-melee pawn; an armor piece for Fighters, Warriors or Mystic Knights but not Assassin may be obtained. Purification optimization The outcome of cursed item purification is predetermined on a fixed but apparently 'random' list hard-coded into the game. Saving before purifying and reloading (or godsbaning) will not change the results for purification. On purification of a specific type of cursed item (i.e. Gear Lv.3 or Armor Lv.2) its 'list' will advance, thus giving a new result on the next purification of the same type. The 'lists' for gear, weapons, and armor contain different results for each vocation colors, in most cases there is only one possibility per color for a given purification but there are exceptions. On purification the list advances for all three color types, not just the color type of the item obtained. Only Hybrid vocations have opportunities for purifications in more than one of the three colors to give useful results for the Arisen. More specifically: *Magick Archer-specific rings, bands and weapons are only obtained from yellow purifications, not blue. *Mystic Knight-specific rings and bands can be obtained from red or blue purifications, with red giving slightly better odds. *Assassin-specific rings and bands can only be obtained from red purifications. In general purifying with both Arisen and Main Pawn as the same single-color vocation gives a 100% chance of an item from that color type list. Exploits :For more details see: 'Purification Management'. Purification generally cannot be 'gamed' such as by exploiting Save/Reload systems or by godsbaning. A simple way to maximise benefits from weapon and gear purification is to reload, change vocations, and re-purify under a different vocation color if the originally obtained item was completely useless or an unwanted duplicate. This is only effective if the Arisen switches their vocation often and thus can use results from more than one color group; or if Arisen and Main Pawn usually adventure as vocations of different color groups. Notes *Cursed Items can be gifted to other Dark Arisen players, but the purified items cannot, including items that previously could be gifted in Dragon's Dogma. **The outcome of purification of a gifted item will depend on who it is gifted to, and the gifter cannot control or predict the outcome. **Gifting, selling, trading or destroying cursed objects does not advance the player's internal list. *The main pawn's vocation influences purification even if they are absent due to death. *The results of Novelty purification are not affected by vocation 'color' - the items obtained can be used by any class. Квесты *Dousing the Blight - очистить проклятый предмет. See also *Закалка в крови *Зачарование Category:Очищение Category:Механика